


Long Distance

by FlOrangey



Series: FlOrangey's Noctis/Luna Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinda sappy too, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Texting, experimenting with a different style, kinda cheesy, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they could no longer see each other did not mean they could no longer speak to each other.</p><p>Glimpses of letters and text messages written between Noctis and Luna over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything in this kind of style/format before, but I wanted to try something a little different and I'm hilariously nervous about the final product because it was very hard to find references for this style (google was no help to me at all)!
> 
> As always additional corrections to spelling and grammar will be made after upload. However some errors have been made deliberately to help push the whole 'letter writing/texting' format of the story. I don't expect five year old Noctis to understand how important it is to use commas XD.

_Luna,_

_It’s Noctis you remember me? I want to play with you again but dad says I can’t because of niblhim. He told me I can try writing to you. Just want to know if you remember me you don’t have to write back._

_I don’t know what to put here,_

_Noctis_

* * *

  _Dear Noctis,_

_Of course I remember you! You’re sweet to write. Yes, your dad is right, because of Niflheim, you can’t come back to Tenebrae to play. But that’s okay! We can still write to each other!_

_How are you? Are you walking now?_

_Love,_

_Luna_

* * *

_Luna,_

_I’m fine. I’m walking but I’m on crutches. My right leg hurts if I use it to much. The healer thinks something is wrong so they want to look at it. Dad keeps telling me things will be fine but I think he’s lying. Why would he lie to me Luna?_

_I haven’t gone back to school yet I keep getting really sleepy. I have tutors but they aren’t very fun. Except Ignis. He’s okay. He cooks really good and doesn't make me eat my vegetables._

_Noctis_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_You need to make sure you eat your vegetables, or you’re going to be short the rest of your life!_

_You’re dad is not lying to you Noctis, everything will be fine. Before you know it you’ll be walking and running again with no problem. When you’re on your feet more you’ll feel less tired, then you’ll be back in school! Ignis? Who's that? I don’t think I ever met him._

_Love,_

_Luna_

* * *

_Luna,_

_I’m not short!_

_Noctis_

* * *

  _Luna,_

_Sorry my last letter was so short. I don’t like being called short. Gladiolus keeps teasing me about how short I am but he’s a giant in his family. He has no right to call me short when he’s so tall!_

_Ignis is someone they brought to the palace a year ago. They said he’s a smart kid and supposed to be my advisor when I’m king. I guess he’s like one of the people that dad sits with in important meetings or something but he’s only a year or two older than I am! He goes to special classes and sometimes my tutors do things with him too._

_I don’t like him, he’s very bossy and keeps berating and correcting me on my homework! It’s my homework, let me do what I want with it! And he keeps making me eat my vegetables!_

_I miss you Luna._

_Noctis_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_Have you tried talking to Ignis? Maybe he doesn’t realize he’s upsetting you. I know you don’t like talking to people, but you need to say something. I’m sure he means well, trying to help you with your homework._

_I miss you too Noct. Things have been difficult since Niflheim took over the country. Ever since the attack I’ve been hearing voices now and again. I don’t know what they’re saying, it’s like something alien but at the same time familiar. It hurts my head and makes me dizzy. Some days I wake up and I see someone in my room. It’s terrifying, and what’s worse is I don’t know if they’re real or not, because I’ll hide my head under the covers but then when I look up again no one will be there._

_Its getting worse and I don’t know what to do. I tried talking to my brother, but he won’t listen. He keeps visiting mom’s grave and he gets a cold look in his eye whenever Lucis is mentioned. I’m worried. I really am._

_Luna_

* * *

  _Luna,_

_Please go see a healer or someone who can help! I don’t like them, but it sounds like you need one. I hope you feel better Luna. Let me know how it goes. I wish I could be there for you right now._

_I’ll try talking to Ignis. I’m not good at talking to people, but I keep being told that’s one thing I’ll be doing a lot of when I’m king so I’ll try._

_Take care Luna,_

_Noctis_

* * *

  _Dear Noctis,_

_Between me sending this letter to you and you writing back, the voices got worse so I had my brother take me to a healer. They found nothing wrong with me, but one of the healers volunteered at the local church and suggested I talk to the priest. So I went there, he asked me some questions and ran a small test._

_There’s nothing wrong with me. I’ve been blessed by the gods to be Tenebrae’s next Oracle. You know what that means right? I hope so, it’s hard to explain, but it means when I’m older I’ll be a very important person._

_The priest says I need live at the church for training. To study and ‘clear my mind’ so that it is easier for me to hear the voices. Everything is moving so fast and I saw some of the people mentioning Niflheim, one of them saying they are going to report me to Iedolas._

_I’m scared._

_Luna_

* * *

_Luna,_

_I told my dad the news, but he already knew about it. Iggy (Ignis, we’re friends now) told me that if you become an Oracle it’ll make Tenebrae a safer place._

_What do you have to study Luna? I’m sure everything will be fine. If you're scared just think of me. I’m always here for you. I look forward to your letters and get excited when I see them. I want to be there for you, you’re my friend._

_Oh I never told you, but since I can walk fine now and have more energy I’m back at school. It sucks. I hate it._

_Noctis_

* * *

_Luna,_

_I sent my last letter a few weeks ago, but didn’t hear anything. Did it get lost? Please write back._

_Noctis_

* * *

_Luna,_

_Are you okay? Please write back. I’m very worried about you. I didn’t sleep well last night, I kept dreaming something bad happened._

_School isn’t very fun, it’s lonely here. I met a boy during lunch some time ago. He seemed nice, but he disappeared after and I haven’t seen him since. I thought maybe I had a friend…_

_Please write back,_

_Noctis_

* * *

_To Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret;_

_My name is Ignis Scientia and I am writing to you regarding Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The young prince has recently taken ill from an anxiety attack and I was hoping you could send a message to wish him well. It seems he’s been worrying about you and seeing your face on the news triggered an episode. Some kind words from an old friend would do him some good._

_Sincerely,_

_Ignis Scientia_

* * *

_To Ignis Scientia,_

_Please send my regards to Prince Noctis. I wish him a speedy recovery._

_Sincerely,_

_Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_I’m writing this because I heard you had become sick. I want to say that I’m sorry for not writing sooner, training to be an Oracle has been an arduous task, but everything has been fine. Please get well, I hope to write to you soon._

_Lunafreya_

* * *

_Ignis. Thank you for the letter. It almost sounded like her._

* * *

_Dear Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,_

_I don’t know if this will reach you or if you will respond, but after seeing you on the news I felt I needed to send something._

_I’m sure my father has already sent notice,_ _but I wanted to c_ _ongratulate you on completing your Oracle training. You look very different from when we knew each other as kids. I almost did not believe it was you at first, but then I remembered you always had that fierce look in your eyes and knew as I watched the ceremony that I was looking at my old friend._

_I’m very happy for you Luna and wish you the best Eos can grant you._

_Take care,_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_I received your letter today. I have also received the ones you sent over the years from my hand maiden Gentiana. I read all of them, and felt my heart break. I’m really sorry I did not write back to you. Shortly after I sent my last letter the priest came and took me to the abbey where I would have my Oracle training. It was a cold building, and it’s cut off from the outside world. I was given fifteen minutes to see my brother a week after my training began and that was it. They wanted me to be isolated as soon as possible so I could learn to commune with the gods._

_That includes your letters. I still feel very overwhelmed, my hands are shaking. Being in service to nothing but the gods for for years has left me feeling like a stranger in my own home. The palace has changed so much, so has my brother. But Gentiana is a sweetheart and has been helping me adjust to more ‘normal’ living. I’ve missed so much and my heart goes out to you that you were sick because of me. I wish I could have sent you something to help you feel better. So I’m sending you something now even if you don’t need it._

_Do you remember when we first met? How we would make flower crowns while in the gardens in Tenebrae? Well, it’s the season again for sylleblossoms and I thought I’d attach one to send with this letter. I know Lucis cannot grow these flowers, the climate is not right for them, so I had it preserved for you to keep. If you want to._

_Take care,_

_Lunafreya_

_PS. I’m happy to hear you and Ignis became friends._

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_Thank you for the sylleblossom, I have it in a vase next to my bed. Ignis told me the vase was not necessary, but I wanted to put it in one. Don’t know why. Kinda weird I guess, but I don’t care._

_Yeah me and Iggy became friends some time ago. He’s still a hardass, but he’s less strict. Still an amazing cook. Dad told me now that you finished your training you should be able to visit Lucis. As an Oracle while Tenebrae might be your home you're not ‘bound to it’ or something like that. You should come visit the palace. I’ll make Ignis cook for you, he makes everything taste good._

_What do you like to eat nowadays? Do you still like that potato soup? The one with the extra bacon and onion powder in it? He can make it for you if you want._

_He’s not my only friend either. First year of high school sucked, very lonely, but at the start of this year I met a guy named Prompto. I actually met him before, ran into him in passing a few times in middle school. He looks a lot different, much taller, no more glasses. He’s really nice. And I mean genuinely nice. I think he really will be a friend, and not just some guy trying to bounce off me because I’m the prince._

_What are you planning to do now that you're done your training? Or am I not allowed to ask that?_

_Well either way, I hope to hear from you again._

_From,_

_Noctis_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_You made a friend at school? That’s wonderful! I hope he doesn’t get you into any trouble._

_I don’t have much planned now that my training is finished because in many ways it has not stopped. My Oracle training is done, but now that I’m in my twenties I am preparing to enter the political circle. There’s a lot of studying to do. My family might have lost most of its power after Niflheim’s invasion, but that does not mean I’m going to sit by and twiddle my thumbs. I have the ability to do something, so I’m going to do it._

_That said, it’s been very hard to keep up with everything. So much has changed. And I don’t just mean the political circle, even technology has changed! Gentiana just got me a new phone and I have no idea how to use this thing! When I went to the abbey, we still had flip phones! In fact my phone having a keyboard on it was considered ‘the latest technology’ now these things can connect to the internet? And you use it by touching the screen? Weren’t we told not to do that to our phones as kids?_

_I feel so overwhelmed right now. The only thing that makes sense is Spyro on my old Playstation. I think I’ll go play that to relax. Long day._

_Love,_

_Luna_

* * *

_Luna,_

_That sucks, I hope you have a chance to relax. By the way, the moment I told Prompto you were going to play Spyro and he told me you’re my dream girl and I should marry you or something. I don’t understand him sometimes. He’s convinced I have no way with women and that I’ll be Lucis’ last king._

_RIP Caelum Bloodline. Cause: Regis' son was to shy to get a girlfriend._

_Exact quote. I punched him._

_Sorry about the phone giving you a hard time. Maybe I can help you get used to it? I like writing letters to you, but I want to hear from you more often. I was in the hospital for a few days because I passed out in school, and it gets dull when it's not visiting hours. Maybe we can text each other? If you’re not busy anyway._

_I just realized I sound a bit selfish. You can ignore this is you want._

_Noctis_

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_I would love to exchange numbers with you. Here’s mine: *redacted*_

_Love,_

_Luna_

* * *

**New Contact:**

First Name: Noctis

Last Name: Caelum

Mobile: *Redacted*

Relationship: Friend

* * *

**Send new Text**

**L**

'Umm…'

'Hello?'

'Its Lunfewya.'

'I mean LUNafreya.'

**N**

'hi'

'having trouble with the phone'

**L**

'Oh you are? I”:ll stop then.'

**N**

'Nah not me you'

**L**

'Oh!'

'Yeash'

'I mean yeah'

'Uh, this is hard. And strange…'

**N**

'lol'

**L**

‘Huh?’

**N**

'lol. Laughing out loud.'

**L**

'Please don’t laugh at me.'

**N**

?

'I’m not really laughing at you.'

**L**

'I don’t understand.'

**N**

'Okay um….how to explain.'

'I’m not laughing at you. I’m…'

'Well look I’m not laughing at you'

'Sorry.'

**L**

'I don’t like this.'

'I’d rahter just keep writing letters.'

'*rather'

'At least that makes sense.'

  **N**

'I promise this will be better. You’ll

like it more. I swear.'

  **L**

'Okay…'

_…_

**N**

'Hey, I wanna show you something.'

  
**Noctis sent you a pictures.**

  
**N**

'Click open.'

**L**

'Oh wow!'

'That’s you?'

**N**

'Yeah Prompto took that during

study hall.'

'I hate selfies but thought you might

want to see it.'

**L**

'What’s a selfie?'

* * *

**L**

'I saw you on the news today.'

'You’ve become quite handsome.'

  **N**

'...Thanks.'

**L**

'Still short :P'

'That’s how I use an

emote right?'

**N**

'No!'

'I mean, yeah that’s how

you use an emote.

But I’m not short.'

**L**

'How tall are you?'

**N**

'176 cm'

'That’s almost 5’8!'

**L**

'Noctis.'

'That’s still kinda short.'

_…_

**L**

'Are you okay?'

...

**L**

'Noct?'

_…_

**N**

'Sorry, Prompto’s messaging me

a mile a minute.'

**L**

'Is that normal?'

**N**

'I get texts from him at 2AM.'

'And it’s about either the weirdest

shit.'

**L**

'Language.'

  **N**

Don’t Iggy me.

**L**

???

**N**

'Anyway one time he texted me

about how bored he was so he

decided to get up and make himself

a midnight snack of dinosaur chicken

tenders.'

'You remember those right?'

**L**

'Mmm I haven’t had those since

I was a kid.'

**N**

‘Same.’

‘Anyway, so he texted me

saying he was going to make them.’

‘Next thing I know I hear my phone

buzzing at...3:30 and he’s screaming

in horror because he fell asleep while they

were cooking and set his oven on fire.’

**L**

‘Oh Ramuh!’

**N**

‘It was hilarious.’

‘Well, hilarious after we put the

fire out.’

‘Before then? Scary.’

**L**

‘Lol, sounds like it.’

‘That’s how I use that right?’

**N**

‘Yeah.’

* * *

**N**

‘Hey…’  

**L**

‘Hi.’

‘You okay?’

**N**

‘Not really.’

‘It’s been a bad day.’

**L**

“What happened?’

**N**

‘I got into a fight

at school and got

suspended.’

**L**

‘You got into a fight at school?!’

‘What happened?

**N**

‘It’s not my fault, he

threw the first punch!’

‘Someone started saying

shit about my dad so I went up

and asked him to stop.’

**L**

‘Is that all?’

**N**

‘....'

**L**

‘Noct?’

**N**

‘I told him to go fuck himself.’

**L**

‘No wonder he punched you.’

**N**

‘Yeah, well, I hit him harder.’

**L**

‘That’s not something to

be proud of Noct.’

**N**

‘He deserved it.’

‘My dad’s been doing everything EVERYTHING

he can to make sure that we can live as happy as

we can even with this war going on and the only

thing this asshole has to say about it is that he’s

doing nothing? He has no clue how difficult it-

**L**

Noct.

**N**

‘-is to run this country, make sure everyone is

comfortable without taking money from them to

fund the military. He has no place saying anything

about my father, when he’s expending all his

strength to keep the barrier up and keep us safe!

**L**

‘Noct calm down!’

**N**

‘I’m calm!’

‘I’m just pissed.’

‘I hate it when people talk about dad like that.’ 

**L**

‘I don’t think you’ll make him any friends

by getting suspended from school.

**N**

‘I don’t care.’

**L**

‘Noct, you have to.’

‘Your his son, what you do directly affects

how your people will think of him. You

can’t just do whatever you want.’

**N**

‘I don’t care!’

….

**N**

‘Sorry. I’m just mad.’

‘Not just at that guy but myself.’

‘I shouldn’t have told him that and I

shouldn’t  have gotten in that fight.’

‘Now dad’s angry, because he has

to do  damage control.’

...

**N**

‘Luna? I really fucked up.’

‘I don’t know what to do.’

**L**

‘Noct…’

….

**L**

‘You made a mistake and you admitted it.

'The best thing you can do is tell your dad

you're sorry and promise to do better.’

**N**

‘I don’t think he’ll forgive me,

I’m sure he hates me right now.’

**L**

‘He doesn’t hate you, he’s just disappointed.’

‘And he will forgive you.’

**N**

‘How do you know?’

**L**

‘Cause he’s your dad and he loves you.’

…

**N**

‘I’m going to go talk to him.’

'Thanks Luna.’

**L**

‘Anytime'  

* * *

  **L**

‘Hey message me when you get back,

I have something to show you.’

…

**N**

‘What did you want to show me?’

**Luna has sent you a picture.**

**N**

‘Oh wow.’

**L**

‘Thought you might want to see how I

look without the cameras and makeup.’

…

**L**

‘Noct, you okay?’

…

**L**

‘Noct?’

**N**

‘Sorry, I’m just….’

‘You look really pretty Luna.’

**L**

‘’You’re to kind.’  

* * *

  **N**

‘You never answered my question.’

**L**

‘What question?’

**N**

‘I asked you if you still liked potato soup.

With the extra bacon and onion powder.’

**L**

‘Oh right I forgot about that. And yes, I still do!’

‘Soooo gooood!’

**N**

‘Aah nice.’

**L**

‘Ramuh if I could I’d live off potatoes for the rest

of my life I would.’

**N**

‘I’ll make a note and tell Ignis.’

**L**

‘Are you still trying to get me to come visit Lucis?’

**N**

‘...maybe. I wanna see you in person again.’

‘Has it been busy?’

**L**

‘Very busy.’

‘To be honest these messages are the only time

I really slow down.’

‘I just got back from the capital of Niflheim a

few days ago.’

…

**N**

‘Really. How was that?’

**L**

‘It was….a respectable visit.’

‘Minus the glares from old men and being told

I should go back to my own country.’’

**N**

‘Ouch’

**L**

‘Well I was told as an Oracle I would be an

important person. Didn’t mean that I would be

a well liked one.’

‘Especially with the Upper Class.’

**N**

‘Niflheim are scum.’

**L**

‘You shouldn't say those things Noct.’

**N**

‘Dad tells me that too.’

'But when I think of NIflheim the only thing I can think

of is how it's because of them I don't have a mom.'

...

**N**

'Luna?'

'What is Niflheim really like?'

**L**

'Hmm....in many ways it's like Tenebrae.'

'But poorer.'

**N**

'Poor? With that military?'

**L**

'The military is really all Niflheim has.'

'Many of it's youth were raised to only know war.

Most schools that have nothing to do with

military have been closed down and a startling'

number of families live in poverty.'

'The country has been slowly dying.'

**N**

'Then why have a war at all?'

**L**

'I don't know.'

'But it's not for the benefit of his people I can

tell  you that. Far as I can see, it's all for him

and his twisted empire.'

**N**

'I hate him. If I could I'd kill him

myself and bring an end to this.'

'But I can't.'

 

* * *

**L**

‘If I were to come to Lucis, what would we do?’ 

**N**

‘Um...I don’t know.’

‘We could go into the city.'

'I could take you to the movies or the park.’

**L**

‘That sounds nice.’

**N**

‘We could hang out in my room and

play videogames or something.'

'What do you like to do?’

**L**

‘I usually relax and read when I have the time.

I wish I could play my playstation more, but there’s

just no time to plug in a console.’

**N**

‘You should get yourself a Vita or 3DS.'

You can play something while traveling

if you have one of those.’

**L**

‘Do you have a Vita or 3DS?’

**N**

‘I have a Vita. I don’t use it unless I’m sick or in the

hospital. I’d rather just play my console by myself

or with Prompto.’

**L**

‘I see. Any game you would recommend?’

**N**

‘Justice Monsters IV!’

‘You have to play Justice Monsters IV!’

'It’s one of the best pinball games ever made!’

**L**

‘I don’t really like pinball :(‘’

**N**

‘Oh. ’

‘Well you like books so maybe a visual novel?’

**L**

‘A visual novel?’

**N**

‘Yeah or a point and click adventure game.’

**L**

‘Oh I remember playing those on the computer as

a kid! I didn’t know they were still around.’

**N**

‘They’ve changed a bit since then, but I’m sure

you’ll find some that you like.’

**L**

‘You have any recommendations?’

**N**

‘Ah, no. I don’t really play them, they

make me fall asleep.’

‘Well, everything makes me fall asleep,

they just knock me out faster.’

**L**

‘Alright. Well I’ll look around

see if I find anything interesting.’

**N**

‘You promise?’

**L**

‘Promise :)’  

* * *

  **L**

‘Noct, are you there?’

…

**L**

‘Noct?’

…

**N**

‘Luna?’

**L**

‘Oh thank goodness.'

'Sorry, I’m not interrupting anything am I?’

**N**

‘No, I was just taking a nap.”

‘What’s wrong?’

**L**

‘It’s stupid, but… I had this strange dream and

I can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘I should be sleeping, because I have work tomorrow,

and it’s 4AM…’

**N**

‘You should go back to sleep.’

**L**

‘I’ve been trying for two hours nothing’s working.’

**N**

‘What were you dreaming about?’

**L**

‘I’m not really sure. I think ti's something bad.

The world became dark, the clouds covered the sky.

and the only light that entered the world came from this

large red star.’

**N**

‘Sounds like something out of a fantasy game.’

**L**

‘Well it wasn’t from any game I’ve played.

Or book I’ve read.’

‘Noct, this is gonna sound strange but I feel very

uneasy. What if this is something serious?

What if this dream is another message from the gods?’

**N**

‘Wouldn’t they just tell you?”

**L**

‘The gods don’t think on the same level as humans.

Titan is loud and boisterous. Ramuh is wise, but cryptic.

The only one who would ever give a direct answer is

Leviathan, assuming you can get her attention.’ 

**N**

‘I guess you of all people would know huh…’

**L**

‘I think when I have some spare time I’m going to

look into this a little more. See if I can find anything

out about this dream.’ 

**N**

‘Sounds good.'

'Now try and relax.'

'Get some sleep.’

**L**

‘Easier said than done.’

**N**

‘Want me to join you?’

**L**

‘Join me?’

**N**

‘Sleep with you.’

‘Not like that!1’

‘~O_O~’

**L**

‘You’re sweet Noct.’

**N**

‘...sleep well Luna…’

**L**

‘Only if you promise to be gentle.'

-_^

**N**

‘................................’

* * *

  **L**

‘I just saw it on the news!

Congrats on graduating!’  

**N**

‘Thanks!’

**L**

‘I sent Umbra with your present. I know you’ll love it!’

**N**

‘Present? What did you get me?’

**L**

‘It’s a surprise ^_^’

**N**

‘Now I’m scared.’

**L**

‘Relax you’ll love it.’

* * *

**N**

‘Are you serious?!’

‘Luna, this is the greatest thing ever!’

‘Justice Monsters V?! This doesn't come

out in Lucis for another year!’

**L**

‘Well you get early access ^^.’

**N**

‘You're the greatest Luna. I love you!’

**L**

‘Love you too Noct.’  

* * *

 

**L**

‘Are you there?’

**N**

‘Out with the guys. Message you when I get back.’

**L**

‘Okay…’

…

…

**L**

‘I need to go out for a bit.'

'Get back to me when you can.’

…

…

**N**

‘Hey sorry it took me so long to get back

to you. I fell asleep on the ride home.’

‘Are you still there?’

…

…

**N**

‘Luna?’

**L**

‘Hey…’

**N**

‘How you doing?’

**L**

‘I’m okay.’

‘I just wanted to talk.’

**N**

‘About what?’

**L**

‘I dunno.’

**N**

‘Oh.’

…

**N**

‘Is everything alright?’

**L**

‘No, not really.’

...

**Noctis sent a photo**

**Noctis sent a photo**

**Noctis sent a photo**

**L**

‘Noct, why are you sending me

pictures of puppies?’

**N**

'Are they making you smile?’

…

**L**

;^_^; 

* * *

  **N**

‘Luna, can I ask you something?’

**L**

‘Yeah sure.’

**N**

‘Are you ever going to come to Lucis?’

**L**

‘I don’t know....'

'There's a lot going on right now...'

**N**

‘Luna if you don’t want to come to Lucis just

say so and I won’t bring it up anymore.’

**L**

‘It’s not that I don't want to.’

**N**

‘Just tell me and we can stop pretending to come

up with things we want to do together.’

**L**

‘Noct, I want to come to Lucis more than anything,

but I heard Iedolas talking to my brother.’ 

**N**

‘It’s just that I miss you so much. I haven’t seen

you since we were kids, it’s amazing we even

still talk to each other. I even still have the 

sylleblossom you gave me.'

‘Wait, what do you mean you heard 

your brother talking to Iedolas?’

**L**

‘I overheard them talking about how long

the war has been going on. And that it could be...

dangerous for anyone to leave the country. Me included.’

‘After, I heard my brother shouting at him.’

‘Noct, I think Iedolas is trying to kill me.’

**N**

‘That’s all the more reason for you to come here.’

**L**

‘No. If I leave for Lucis, he could have my airship

sabatoged and tell my people I died in a 'terrible

accident.'

'If I stay in Tenebrae he can't hurt me without anyone

especially my brother and Gentiana finding out.'

**N**

‘Luna. You sound paranoid.'

'He won't hurt you. Your an Oracle.'

**L**

'And because I'm an Oracle his control over my

country is limited.'

'But if I were gone? Think about it Noct.'

'I'm sorry. Yes I know I sound paranoid, but I

can't risk anything that would put my people in

danger.'

**N**

‘...I don't understand.'

'But if you think it's best, then I'll trust you.'

'Just please stay safe.'

* * *

  **L**

‘I got your present Noct.’

**N**

‘You did?’

‘...do you like it?’

**L**

‘Yes it’s wonderful! I’ve been looking everywhere

for this book. It’s a collectors item!’

‘Where’d you find it?’  

**N**

‘A Lucian Prince has his secrets.’

 

**L**

‘Awww, you can’t just drop me a tiny hint?’

**N**

‘And spoil the magic? Nope!’

‘Secret stays with me until the day I die.’

**L**

‘You’re no fun.’

**N**

‘Hey! I’m very fun!’

**L**

‘:P’

**N**

‘Happy Birthday Luna.’  

* * *

**N**

‘Luna are you there?’

‘Please answer.’

**L**

‘Noct? What’s wrong?’

**N**

‘I’m at the hospital.’

**L**

‘Are you okay?!’

**N**

‘I’m fine, but dad he’s…’

…

**L**

‘Is he…’

**N**

‘No. He's alive.'

'But he's very tired. He felt sick so he called

off work early, then he collapsed and…’

**L**

‘Noct, I’m so sorry.’

**N**

‘The healers say it’s his heart.’

‘He’s never been this bad.'

'Luna, I don’t know what to do.'

'The crystal’s eating him alive and there’s

nothing I can do except watch.’

 

 ...

**N**

‘I want him to give it to me.’

**L**

‘??’

**N**

‘The crystal’s power, and the barrier!’

**L**

‘Noct you aren’t strong enough to do that yet.’

‘And even if you were, you know your father

would never put that burden on you.’

**N**

‘I want him to. He can’t last much longer like

this. What if he gets worst? What if he dies?’

**L**

‘Then we need to find a way to end this war

before that happens.’

‘Lucis and NIflheim have been at a standstill

for months. Neither side is gaining any ground.’

‘Noctis I think it’s time we brokered a peace treaty.’

**N**

‘NO. After everything Iedolas did

to my country? My people? Asking

for peace is to good for him.’

**L**

‘And if you continue to fight, more people

including your father will lose their lives.

Even you.’

…

**L**

‘Iedolas has announced his retirement.’

**N**

‘What?’

**L**

‘It’s not public yet, but I thought you should know.’

‘Iedolas will be succeeded by the Chancellor

Ardyn Izunia.'

‘If there were a time to appeal for peace with Niflheim,

now would be a good time to do so.’

 

 ...

**L**

‘Noct, please. For your fathers sake,

convince him to open peace talks with Niflheim.’

…

**N**

‘I will when he’s out of the hospital.’  

* * *

  **N**

‘Dad said he would discuss it with the

parliament, but he did not look very happy.’

**L**

‘I see.’

**N**

‘He didn't look mad just…I dunno.'

'Tired? Defeated?’

 

**L**

‘Weary.’

‘I think that’s the word you're looking for.’

**N**

‘Weary.’

‘Yeah.’

‘We’re all weary from this.’

**L**

‘Noct, I think this is the right thing.’

**N**

‘Well, you are the Oracle. You’ve been playing

with this politics longer than I have.’

‘I just...this doesn’t feel right.’

‘It feels like we’re surrendering.’  

* * *

  **L**

‘Hey! Guess who sent you a 20th birthday present?’

**N**

‘Umbra?’

**L**

‘Cute -_-’

**N**

‘Well he is your postal dog.’

**L**

‘Hey! I still bought it.’

**N**

‘What is it?’

**L**

‘I can't tell you it’s a surprise.’

**N**

‘The last surprise gift I got was from Prompto.’

**L**

‘What did he get your?’

**N**

‘A box of condoms.’

**L**

‘Sounds like he’s got big plans For you ;)’’

**N**

‘....’

**L**

‘Are you doing anything for your birthday?’

**N**

‘Prompto’s taking me to some dance club.

He says we’re gonna get drunk and make

fools of ourselves. Hit on people and stuff.’

**L**

‘Isn’t Prompto younger than you?’

**N**

‘Yeah some clubs in Lucis don’t care how old

you are as long as you look like you’re legal.’

**L**

‘Huh really?’

‘Clubs around here are strict. I get

carded every time I go out.’

**N**

‘Yeah but you can also start going

to them when you’re 18.’

**L**

‘Are you going to try hitting on anyone tonight?’

**N**

‘I don't want to. I’d rather just stay home and

play some games with him,Gladio and Iggy, and

talk on the phone with you.’

‘Prompto says I need to ‘get out there and

make some mistakes before I become king.’

‘You know what’s weird?’

**L**

‘What?’

**N**

‘Dad agrees with him! Apparently when  he was

my age, he’d been arrested twice for driving while 

drunk and once for getting in a fight at a bar.’

**L**

‘Are you serious?!’

**N**

‘This isn’t something I’m can make up Luna.

You know how terrible I am at lying.’

**L**

‘Did you ask him who won that bar fight?’

**N**

‘No. I refuse to believe him.'

Seriously this is my dad, he'd never get in

something as petty as a bar fight.’

 

* * *

  **N**

‘Hey! Luna!’

‘Luuuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaa!’

…

**N**

‘Llllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Nnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa!’

**L**

‘Noct. Please don’t text me again until you’re sober’’

**N**

‘Hg’

‘Hig’

‘Hug’

‘Huuuuuuuuuuug’

**L**

‘Noct.’

**N**

‘Whaat?’

**L**

‘Don’t text me again until you’re sober.’

**N**

‘Bt i want 2 tlk t u.’

 

 **Luna has blocked Noctis**  

* * *

 

**Luna has unblocked Noctis**

**L**

‘Feeling better?’

**N**

‘Iijohk’

**L**

‘?’

**N**

‘Ji’

‘Had huts’

‘Head hrts’

**L**

‘You okay?’

**N**

‘It feels like my skull is going to split in half.’

**L**

‘That would be a hangover.’

**N**

‘I feel like I’m going to die.’

‘I didn’t send you anything weird did I?’

‘Or say anything….bad to you right?’

**L**

‘No. You just kinda typed like your speech

was slurred. And kept hugging me.’  

**N**

‘Oh…’

**L**

‘You don’t remember?’

**N**

‘I don’t remember a lot from last night.'

'Prompto told me you blocked me from texting you

and that I burst into tears and passed out.'

'But I don’t remember anything so I thought maybe

I said or did something I shouldn’t have.’

**L**

‘I only blocked you because you were

spamming me with hugs.’

‘Never realized you were such a

huggie person :P’

**N**

‘I think I’m going to go back to sleep 

for a little while.’

**L**

‘Make sure you drink plenty of water today.’

**N**

‘Iggy’s already got a detox thing started. I had

to eat scrambled eggs for breakfast x_x’

**L**

‘Oh poor you!’

**N**

‘.....good night.’

* * *

  **N**

‘Niflheim has came back to us with a peace offer.’

**L**

‘I know already. I was there when they sent it.’

**N**

‘Then you also know the terms, right?’

**L**

‘I do.’

**N**

‘I don’t like these so called 'terms'.’

**L**

‘I knew you’d say that.’

**N**

‘Most of dad’s counsel and the

Glaive don’t like them either.’

**L**

‘Neither do the people here in Tenebrae.’

‘After being under Niflhiem’s rule for so long

many have forgotten the kindness Lucis had

shown us in the past.’

**N**

‘Can’t blame them. People here are angry.

Most of them will still lose there homes.’

‘Being given more land by taking charge of

another country is not what we had in mind.’

‘And what’s this about an arranged marriage?’

**L**

‘My guess to soften the blow of the treaty.’

**N**

‘I hate this. This isn’t a peace treaty.'

**L**

'What do you think it is?'

**N**

'It’s a terms of surrender.’

‘I have to get to another meeting, I’ll talk to you later.’

**L**

‘Alright I’ll see you later.’

* * *

 

**N**

‘Hey Luna, can I ask you something?’

**L**

‘Of course.’

**N**

‘How come you never tell me about your friends?’

‘I mean you always ask about mine and listen to all

the stories I tell you. But what about your friends?’

**L**

‘I don’t have any friends Noct.’

**N**

‘You don’t?’

**L**

‘Besides you.’

**N**

‘But what about Gentiana?’

**L**

‘She’s my bodyguard and she’s nice, but we’re not

like how you and Gladiolus are.’

‘Protecting me is just her job and no one really wants

to hang out and go drinking with a scion to the gods.’

‘I’m too…I’m not normal enough.’

**N**

‘You seem pretty normal to me.’

**L**

‘I’m an Oracle. I may look and talk like everyone else,

but the reality is the moment people recognize my face

or learn my name I go from being, ‘some blonde girl’

to ‘the fair maiden of the gods unable to be gazed

upon by the human eye.'

'It sucks.’

**N**

‘Luna, I’ve never looked at you and thought that.

To me you’re always Luna. The girl I knew as a

kid, and the girl I’m talking to now.’

…

**L**

‘You have no idea how much that means to me Noct.’

‘I feel very lonely when I’m not talking to you.’

‘Gentiana is nice, but always distant. I barely see my

brother anymore. But when I’m talking to you, I feel

like the day is a little brighter.' 

…

**L**

‘Promise we’ll always be there for each other.’

**N**

‘I promise Luna.’

‘I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.’

* * *

  **L**

‘Noct?’  

…

**L**

‘Noct are you there?’

**N**

‘Edfcgvhj’

‘Sorry I just woke up.’

‘What’s wrong?’

**L**

‘I had that dream again.’

**N**

‘The one with the red star?’

**L**

‘Yeah.’

**N**

‘Did you ever figure out what it is?’

**L**

‘The priests don’t know. The gods, won’t say

anything other than ‘protect the one chosen

by the stars.’

**N**

‘What the hell does that mean?’

…

 

**L**

‘I don’t know….’

 

…

**N**

‘Luna, is there something you aren’t telling me?’

…

**N**

‘Luna are you still there?’

…

**N**

‘Luna?’

* * *

 

**N**

‘So the wedding is gonna take place in Altissia.’

**L**

‘Yes.’

‘It’s a beautiful city.’

‘More importantly it is neutral territory.

Or as neutral as any city can be nowadays.’

**N**

‘So we won’t need to worry about Niflhiem.'

**L**

‘No worries about Niflheim or politics for

two weeks. Just a wedding and a honeymoon.’

**N**

‘I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop worrying.’

‘But at least after this dad won’t need keep

the barrier raised. He’ll be able to relax for

what little time he has left.’

**L**

‘Your father is gonna live for much

longer than you think he is Noct.’

**N**

‘I hope your right. I’m not ready to be king yet.’

…

**N**

‘Iggy just told me it's time to go to my appointment.’

‘I need a new suit for the wedding.’

**L**

‘I thought you were just going to wear your black one.’

**N**

‘Dad insisted I get something nicer.’

‘And I guess I can’t blame him, I  mean it is a wedding.’

‘Do you have your dress?’

**L**

‘Gentiana and I finished putting on the

final touches yesterday.’

‘I can’t wait for you to see it. I hope you like it.’

**N**

‘I bet you’ll look really pretty Luna.’

‘You always look pretty.’

* * *

 

**L**

‘Noctis, can I tell you something?’

‘It’s important.’

**N**

‘Yeah what is it?’

…

**N**

‘Luna?’

**L**

‘Sorry. Nevermind.’

**N**

‘Luna is something wrong?’

‘Are you okay?’

**L**

‘I’m fine. Don’t worry.’

* * *

 

_Dear Noctis,_

_I’m sorry about my last text, I’m sure I left you confused and worried. I wanted to tell you something important, but I felt it would be better for me to write this to you instead. I know you prefer talking through text messages, and I admit it’s warmed on me over the years, but I feel I can’t express what I’m about to tell you properly unless it’s in a written letter. My hands are shaking and my heart is racing, but if I don’t say something I think I’m going to lose my mind. So here it is:_

_Noctis. I love you._

_I never told you much about the abbey, so I never told you that during those bad days the only things that kept me going were the memories from our childhood. When I would go to sleep after a long time communing with the gods I would think about the gardens we played in, and the flower crowns we would make. I would think about that one time I fell into the lake and you tried to get out of your wheelchair, but since you still couldn’t walk you fell and got covered in dirt. I’d think about the naps we took together under the shade on a sunny day and how you would tell me about all the different frogs you liked to play with._

_Being able to talk to you again after all of this has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Every time I get a message from you, or you message me back I feel my heart flutter or skip a beat, whatever the phrase is, I don’t know, but it’s like a hole in my life is being filled. But some days, I feel so sad. Sad because even though I’m talking to you, you’re still so far away from my reach. Sad because I wish I could be there for you to give you a hug for real when you’re hurting._

_Noctis, I love you so much, that the thought of marrying you means far more to me than just an end to this war._

_But I also know that you may not return these feelings. That while you consider me a friend, you may not consider me as any more. And that’s fine. For you this marriage is a means to the end of_

_this war and saving your father from an early death. And that’s fine. I support you all the way._

_And no matter what, even if I can never be your lover, I will always be your friend. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me._

_With all my heart,_

_Luna_

* * *

 

**N**

‘Luna?’

‘I got your note.’

 

…

**N**

'I...'

…

**N**

I’ll see you in Altissia.

* * *

 


End file.
